Toby Bridges
Toby Bridges is a hunter and anti wolf campaigner of lobo watch. he is known for running over 2 wolves with his wife's van and bragged about it on facebook. An anti-wolf hunter is being investigated by wildlife authorities after bragging about purposefully killing two animals - and posting a sick photo album of his conquests on Facebook. Toby Bridges runs a fan page called Lobo Watch in which he describes his plots to rid Montana of all its wolves. His latest post sparked outrage among the local community as it detailed the graphic manner in which he sped up his wife's van and ran over the young animals, leaving them for dead. To illustrate his story, Bridges posted four images of the wolves lying dead on the road, believed to be the Interstate 90. The incident has since been reported to Montana Fish, Wildlife and Parks officials, who are investigating the claims. We're trying to determine, first of all, what exactly we can do with something somebody says on Facebook with no other physical evidence,' Warden Capt Joseph Jaquith told the Great Falls Tribune. 'Whether or not it's true remains to be seen.' Writing on his Facebook page, which has more than 5,000 followers, Bridges said a group of wolves were chasing a cow and calf elk across the highway about four miles east of Lookout Pass. Although he later claims it was an accident, he describes how he 'let off the brake and hit the accelerator'. The wolves went after the calf ... and I let off the brake and hit the accelerator. I was going to save that calf,' he explained. Bridges said his vehicle was driving approximately 55 mph 'when suddenly four young wolves shot right out in front of me'. He added: 'There was no time to hit the brakes (like I really would?) and I heard two distinct loud 'thumps,'' Bridges wrote. 'Out of my mirror, I saw an almost black 50-pound wolf spinning around in the middle of the highway — with one very apparent, very badly broken back leg. 'In the other mirror, I saw one slightly smaller wolf rolling onto the shoulder.' 'At the sound of the wolf pup with the broken leg squalling, the two adult wolves cut back across the highway in front of the van and shot up the side of the steep slope. I drove on to the pass, came back down the other side to where I could get back on the West bound lane, and came back to where the dead wolf laid on the shoulder. 'I saw the other pup — dragging a broken leg — topping a steep bank about 80 or 90 yards upslope, just as it went back into the timber. 'I thought about going up and putting the young wolf out of its misery…then I gave that second thought. 'The two adult wolves were still in the very close vicinity ... and I did not have a gun in the van.' After taking pictures of the scene, he left the animals' parents to 'finish them off'. Commenters hit out at the post, branding Bridges a 'sick b******'. Another said: 'We have a wolf problem but killing them is not sport'. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Propagandist